


Inanition

by Kakakuroo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Extreme malnourishment, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's five .... he's too spiteful to die idk how he survives but we all know he keeps doing it, Near Death Experiences, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Starvation, dont worry he don't die, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakakuroo/pseuds/Kakakuroo
Summary: Sure, the dust has settled and the fires have gone down but Five has bigger problems now: starvation and dehydration
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), implied
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Inanition

**Author's Note:**

> WE STAN DOLORES IN THIS HOUSE 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I would never consider myself a writer, I just love TUA and Five and wanted to share my thoughts and ideas.  
> I am not looking for constructive criticism at this time - I amn just ... a litle creecher, I amn jus vibing.  
> Thanks for the support :)

_ Ninety-eight hours .... forty-two minutes ..... and six seconds since the last time he ate. _

There was nothing in his system except a muddy puddle he was lucky enough to suck down before the boiling sun had dried it up. That was almost two days ago. His body had become so numb he didn't even feel the hunger eating away at him from the inside out anymore.

_ 'I really am going to die right here' _

It had been nearly two hours since Five had collapsed from the scorching heat of the midday sun. Lying on his back and too weak to get back up, he watched the grey clouds continue to roll across the sky. Completely oblivious that he was no longer walking with them.

_ Sixty-two hours .... fourteen minutes ... and seven .. eight ... nine seconds since the last time he had enough energy to try using his powers. _

If he dared to even try again right now, the strain of it would most likely render him unconscious. Zapping every drop of life force he had left flowing through his veins. If he fell unconscious now, there was little to no chance of waking up. He ran enough equations in his head since collapsing and almost all had the same end result: death. Ideally, he would like to avoid dying for as long as possible; still holding onto the hope that one day he will make it back home to his family. So instead he opted to lie still, hoping that eventually he will be able to scrape himself up.

Resting his hands on his empty stomach, Five really could tell how much weight he had lost- How truly emaciated he had become after spending so many years foraging for any morsel he could get his hands on. He could count every one of his ribs, his bony fingers feeling every dip in his skin as he traced along his chest. His concave stomach growling low but falling on deaf ears - what good is it to listen to your body's needs when there is nothing you can do to appease it. Suppression and repression had become Five's best friends. 

Five took a sharp inhale through his nose, holding it in and hoping the expansion of his abdomen would trick his stomach into thinking he ate something. It didn't. If anything it only reminded him about how empty his body truly was. He really needed to come up with a fucking plan.

Releasing his breath with a shaky groan, he turned his head and caught her gaze. He let a soft smile stretch across his face as much as it could before the delicate, dehydrated skin of lips tore and bled.

Dolores. His wife. _His_ _ everything _ . She had been with him every step of his journey. Every blizzard, every thunder storm, every day she was there without fail. Without her, he doubted he would have even survived this long.

She stared back at him from the wagon. More than anything he wanted to reach out to her, to feel her against his fingertips, but his body would not obey. He was stuck lying supine on the ground. His joints and muscles aching at the slightest thought of trying to stand back up. He was too malnourished to move, too exhausted to even keep his eyes open, too dehydrated to cry.

But he fought to keep his attention on her. She was beautiful, truly beautiful, and if she really was the last thing he was going to see before he died of starvation then he would be okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to realize I tend to only write short stories .... but I guess there are worse things, yeah ?
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ kakakuroo !


End file.
